


Stabbed

by voltron



Category: GOT7, 사이코메트리 그녀석 | He is Psychometric (TV)
Genre: Ep 5 with a twist, GOT7 - Freeform, Hurt Lee Ahn, Worried Seong Mo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/pseuds/voltron
Summary: Episode five of He Is Pyschometric, but with a twist, Lee Ahn is stabbed and Calls Seong Mo, but can he make it on time to save Lee Ahn.
Relationships: Lee Ahn & Seong Mo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i know my writing isn’t great but i’ve been wanting to write something for this kdrama for awhile now. I hope you enjoy it <3

He is cold and alone,he can feel his body being emptied of the blood that’s meant to stay inside. He shouldn’t be like this, this shouldn’t have happened, but here he is lying almost dead on the floor, just praying that Seongmo will come for him. Praying that he won’t leave him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i know my writing isn’t great but i’ve been wanting to write something for this kdrama for awhile now. I hope you enjoy it <3

Lee Ahn was chasing the unknown guy ina van, the one that cut him off at the traffic lights, the one that was spying on seungmo and Lee Ahn couldn’t let him get away with it, he set off not knowing what he was going to do once he managed to stop the guy, the adrenaline too high for him to even think ahead by a second. Lee Ahn rang Seongmo to inform him of the person, Lee Ahn knew Seongmo would try and stop him from chasing after the man, but this time he wasn’t going to listen. 

He rang Seongmo, who answered quickly on the second ring, Lee Ahn could hear the confusion in Seongmos’ voice. 

_ Seongmo: Hello?  _

_ Lee Ahn: Some guy followed you from our apartment, i approached him but he drove away  _

_ Seongmo: What guy?  _

_ Lee Ahn: I don’t know, i didn’t get to see his face, he drove off before i got the chance to look, im chasing him right now. I’ll call you back later.  _

_ Seongmo: Dont do anything dangerous Lee Ahn, come bac-  _

Before Seongmo could finish, Lee Ahn hung up, he needed to stay focused on following the man. 

He was driving at an illegal speed but Lee Ahn didn’t care, nothing was going to stop him from getting this man. He weaved in and out of the traffic to catch up to the van, he even ended up on the wrong side of the road, just trying to get a look at the driver. They made their way into a tunnel, both on separate sides. Lee Ahn tried to speed up so he could get in front of the van at the end of the tunnel, however it seemed hopeless. Until the van finally stopped as it had no where else to go, road works blocking its path. Ahn quickly slammed his foot into the break and threw himself out the car. 

He ran fast to the van hoping he got there in time, but once he arrived, the door was open andthe unknown man had disappeared. He looked around the front and back of the van, even across the road just trying to catch a glimpse of the man. After not being able to see him anywhere, he decided to give up. 

He turned to go back to his car, directly infront of him was the man, he had a mask on so Lee Ahn couldn’t see his face. Then he felt it, the unimaginable pain in his right side, it took his breath away and he struggled to allow more into his lungs. He felt as though he was drowning in the pain, the man pushed and twisted the knife more causing Lee Ahn to stumble back groaning in pain against the van. 

When people say their life flashes in front of their eyes when they have a near death experience, Lee Ahn would call them liars, the only thing the that flashed through his eyes, was the pain. After a few seconds went by Lee Ahn realised what situation he was in, he forced himself to pick his right arm up from his side and slide it up the mans sleeve, he needed to see something, atleast one little bit of information, if he was going to die he would not die for nothing. 

The memory’s of the man flash through his mind, it was uncomfortable to see. It sucked all the life and energy he had left out of him, and he began to slide down the truck to the floor. The masked man must have noticed this and ripped the knife out him, which caused Lee Ahn to scream out in pain and drop to the floor. Just like that the man was gone and Lee Ahn was alone. 

He sat in shock and pain on the floor, it felt like he was in slow motion, his hands reached for the blood oozing wound, when he touched it, it was like a red hot knife had stabbed him all over again. His hands once again falling at his side. His mind was fuzzy and unfocused, trying to think of what to do was hard in his situation. Then a thought popped into his mind, call Seongmo. 

Getting his phone was a lot harder than he expected, his arm felt heavy and pain raced through his veins whenever he moved, but he had to do it. He reached for his phone in his right pocket, to call the person who he most wanted to listen to. SeongMo. He was Lee Ahns whole life, he wouldn’t have one if it wasn’t for him, and when he left, Seongmo was all Lee Ahn could think about. Lee Ahns whole world revolves around Seongmo. 

When he managed to get his phone out of his pocket, he struggled to unlock it due to the blood staining his hands, he tried to wipe as much of the blood as he could onto his pants so he could unlock his phone. Lee Ahn knew every second he wasted, was a second closer to death, he must ring seongmo and tell him what he saw. Otherwise all this was for nothing. He managed to get there in the end and was able to ring seongmo. 

_ ring ring ring ring ring ring _

The ringing seemed to go on forever inside Lee Ahns head, but eventually he heard a worrisome seongmo answer the phone. 

_ Seongmo: Ahn-ah are you okay, where are you? i’ll come to you. I was worried, I’ve tried calling and messaging you but you didn’t answer.  _

Lee Ahn smacked his lips together, not realising how dry his mouth was until he had to speak, his voice was barely above a whisper, when it managed to escape his throat. 

_ Lee Ahn: hyu- *cough* hyung, i need to- i need to tell you what i saw. _

_ Seongmo: Lee Ahn, why are you talking like that, what’s wrong? please tell me where you are, i will come and bring you home and you can tell me then  _

_ Lee Ahn: no hyung, i need to tell you now, i don’t know how long i can last  _

Lee Ahn let out a long sigh, he was getting tired, he needed to tell Seongmo now.

_ Seongmo: Ahn-ah what do you mean? where the hell are you Ahn-ah?  _

_ Lee Ahn: hyung i don’t know where i am, but he the man i told you about, i saw... hyung i saw him, i mean i saw his memories. hyung, hyu-  _

Lee Ahn gasped in pain, i guess talking hurt him now as well. 

_ Seongmo: LEE AHN!? TELL ME WHATS WRONG  _

Lee Ahn could hear the shouting, the worry in Seongmo’s voice, but he pressed on with his information, Seongmo needed to know all of this, Lee Ahn couldn’t wait for him. His voice came out in heavy puffs of air, the pain in his voice was so clear 

_ Lee Ahn: hyung he’s been watching you, since the fire, hyung you need to be carful, he’s been watching, he-, he was there this whole time hyung, he was there.  _

_ Seongmo: Ahn-ah, we can talk about this later, please tell me where you are and what’s wrong, please Ahn-ah  _

_ Lee Ahn: hyung, im sorry-  _

Lee Ahn coughed again, this time however little specks of blood flew from his mouth, Lee Ahn knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

_ Lee Ahn: I’m sorry, hyung i’m scared *cough* i don’t know where i am _

_ Seongmo: Ahn-ah, dont say sorry, can you send me your location through the phone, can you do that for me?  _

Lee Ahn lost focus, his eyes began to close. His blinks taking longer and longer each time, and then they closed. 

_ Seongmo: LEE AHN!? AHN-AH!? ANSWER ME!  _

Lee Ahns eyes flickered open, it wasa struggle to keep them open, he fought the urge to close them for good. 

_ Lee Ahn: i’m here, i’m here... i’ll try hyung _

Lee Ahn used all his strength to lift his hand up and onto his phone, slowly but surely he was able to send the location. 

_ Seongmo: Ahn-ah i got it. okay, im coming, just keep talking Ahn i’m coming for you just hold on  _

_ Lee Ahn: i’m tired hyung, it’s cold _

_ Seongmo: I know, just hold on yeah, just keep your eyes open, look out for me yeah? i’ll be there soon, what do you see, talk to me about what you see  _

Lee Ahn was really struggling now, he had nothing left in him to fight, but he looked up at the night sky and saw the stars.

_ Lee Ahn: stars hyung, pretty.... hyung i think i will join them soon....  _

His words became slower and slower, more of a struggle to form sentences. His eye lids being weighed down by the tiredness. He felt himself sliding to the floor, unable to hold himself up right anymore. As he fell waves of painflew through his body, his whole body felt like fire, he wanted to scream in pain, but he could only mange gasps and groans. 

_ Seongmo: Ahn-ah, stay with me i’m almost there, im close Lee Ahn just stay with me. _

Seongmo’s voice was so quiet, Lee Ahn felt like he was under water, it sound so far away, even though his phone was right infront of his face. He was confused, why did it sound so far away when it was right there. He tried to lift his arm so he could move the phone closer, but he failed. His arm was too heavy, speaking of heavy, Lee Ahn realised just how heavy his eye lids were. He fought to keep them open.

He is cold and alone, he can feel his body being emptied of the blood that’s meant to stay inside. He shouldn’t be like this, this shouldn’t have happened, but here he is lying almost dead on the floor, just praying that Seongmo will come for him. Praying that he won’t leave him again.

Lee Ahns eyes flickered up one last time, he saw lights, headlights. Seongmo was here, he didn’t leave this time, he came for Lee Ahn. Lee Ahn tried to put a on smile his face but he just couldn’t, it would fall everytime he tried. The last thing he heard was foot steps running towards him before his eyes shut and the world went silent. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Seongmo walked through the door to his work, his phone started to ring. He quickly pulled it from the pocket to see who was calling. It was Lee Ahn, he wonder what the boy could want, he only spoke to him outside of the apartment a few minutes ago. He answered anyway confused. 

_Seongmo: Hello?_

_Lee Ahn: Some guy followed you from our apartment, i approached him but he drove away_

_Seongmo: What guy?_

_Lee Ahn: I don’t know, i didn’t get to see his face, he drove off before i got the chance to look, im chasing him right now. I’ll call you back later._

Anxiety and panic flooded his body, what if something was to happen to Lee Ahn, he swiftly regained his composure and tried to not let the worry seep into his words 

_Seongmo: Dont do anything dangerous Lee Ahn, come bac-_

Before he could finish Lee Ahn hung up the phone, Seongmo look in disbelief at his phone for a few seconds, before trying to ring Lee Ahn back. The younger didn’t answer. Seongmo turned on his heels and ran to his car, he wanted to go after Lee Ahn but hadn’t the slightest information on where he is. So he did the next best thing, he went to Jisoo for help. 

He pulled up outside the police station and sprinted into Jisoo office. She jumped at the sound of the door slamming open, but her face softened when she seen how worried Seongmo looked. He was able to tell her what had happened, She had gotten a bunch of the police force out looking Lee Ahn and his car. 

Seongmo wanted to go out looking for Lee Ahn himself, but Jisoo wouldn’t allow him to drive in his condition, he was a mess. He could barely focus on the conversations that were going on around him, his mind too full of what ifs. What if Lee Ahn gets hurt. What if Lee Ahn dies. He shook his head trying to rid of evil thoughts that invaded his mind. He stood from the chair announcing that he was going to get a drink. 

As he was filling up the paper cup full of cold water, his phone rang. He stumbles trying to get his phone from the pocket that was holding it captive. Relief washed over him when he saw Lee Ahn was calling him back. But the worry swept back over, once he answered. 

_Seongmo: Ahn-ah are you okay, where are you? i’ll come to you. I was worried, I’ve tried calling and messaging you but you didn’t answer._

_Lee Ahn: hyu- *cough* hyung, i need to- i need to tell you what i saw._

The worry only increased when he heard Lee Ahns voice, it was so quiet, he sounded weak and scared

_Seongmo: Lee Ahn, why are you talking like that, what’s wrong? please tell me where you are, i will come and bring you home and you can tell me then_

_Lee Ahn: no hyung, i need to tell you now, i don’t know how long i can last_

He doesn’t know how long he can last, seongmos blood ran cold, the thought of Lee Ahn dying was flashing through his mind. He needed to get to him and fast. He started to speed walk to his car before anyone, mostly Jisoo could stop him.

_Seongmo: Ahn-ah what do you mean? where the hell are you Ahn-ah?_

_Lee Ahn: hyung i don’t know where i am, but he the man i told you about, i saw... hyung i saw him, i mean i saw his memories. hyung, hyu-_

He heard Lee Ahn gasp in pain through the phone, it made him stop dead in his track. 

_Seongmo: LEE AHN!? TELL ME WHATS WRONG_

_Lee Ahn: hyung he’s been watching you, since the fire, hyung you need to be carful, he’s been watching, he-, he was there this whole time hyung, he was there._

Seongmo honestly couldn’t focus on the information Lee Ahn was giving him about the man, he just wanted to make sure Lee Ahn was safe, right now that’s all he cared about.

_Seongmo: Ahn-ah, we can talk about this later, please tell me where you are and what’s wrong, please Ahn-ah_

_Lee Ahn: hyung, im sorry-_

_Lee Ahn: I’m sorry, hyung i’m scared *cough* i don’t know where i am_

Seongmo’s heart shattered at the confession from the younger, he was scared and all alone. But not for long Seongmo was determined to get to Lee Ahn. 

_Seongmo: Ahn-ah, dont say sorry, can you send me your location through the phone, can you do that for me?_

After a few seconds of waiting for Lee Ahn to respond, he never did, a fire of worry lit inside of Seongmo chest and he couldn’t help but shout for Lee Ahn to reply

_Seongmo: LEE AHN!? AHN-AH!? ANSWER ME!_

That’s when he heard it a voice even weaker than before.

_Lee Ahn: i’m here, i’m here... i’ll try hyung_

Seongmo heard his phone go off with the message tone, he looked and it was a message from Lee Ahn with his location attached. He could finally move and he ran to his car as fast as he could, the place wasn’t too far from the station, he could make it. 

_Seongmo: Ahn-ah i got it. okay, im coming, just keep talking Ahn i’m coming for you just hold on_

_Lee Ahn: i’m tired hyung, it’s cold_

_Seongmo: I know, just hold on yeah, just keep your eyes open, look out for me yeah? i’ll be there soon, what do you see, talk to me about what you see_

_Lee Ahn: stars hyung, pretty.... hyung i think i will join them soon...._

Seongmo could tell from his voice he was struggling now, he was so close, just a few minutes away, he needed Lee Ahn to last that long. 

_Seongmo: Ahn-ah, stay with me i’m almost there, im close Lee Ahn just stay with me._

He drove down the road and that’s when he saw Lee Ahns car facing toward his. He stopped the car right infront of Lee Ahns, Seongmo looked around for a second before seeing Lee Ahn on the floor near a van. He grabbed his phone, threw open his car door and ran toward Lee Ahn, he could see his eyes slowly shut as he got closer. 

He dropped to his knees and hovered his hands over Lee Ahns body not sure what to do with them, there was so much blood. A pool of blood that shouldn’t be there, it’s should be inside him, yet it was everywhere but that. Once he located the source of the bleeding, he took off his jacket and pressed it on the wound. The pressure must have woken Lee Ahn as a little gasp left his lips. Seongmo’s head snapped to look at Lee Ahns face, his eyes barely open, his mouth opened but no words came out. 

To be honest before any words had the chance to leave Lee Ahns mouth, Seongmo shushed him. “Ahn-ah, you’re okay i’m here, don’t talk, just hold on, im here okay, im not going to leave, so you can’t leave either okay” Seongmo’s voice came out shakey, he wanted to be brave for Lee Ahn and not scare him anymore than he already is, but he couldn’t help it, he was so scared that he wasn’t fast enough. 

He grabbed his phone with his other hand, and called ambulance, throughout the call he kept his eyes on Lee Ahn’s making sure they never shut for any longer than two seconds, lucky there was an ambulance that was really close to them and it would be here within a few minutes. Sadly it didn’t look like Lee Ahn could hold on for anything longer than a few seconds. So Seongmo decided to talk. 

His voice could only come out quiet, it was just above a whisper, fearing that if he talked to loud Lee Ahn would just slip away. “Ahn-ah, the ambulance is on it’s away, you’re going to be fine, just hold on until then, please Ahn-ah” His throat tighten, as tears threaten to slip from his eyes, he pushed them back he needed to be strong for Ahn. 

“You’re my entire world Lee Ahn, you hear me, my whole world, my life would have no meaning if it weren’t for you, so you can’t leave just yet, i have so much more planned for us in the future. i need to make up for the time i missed. Lee Ahn i’m sorry, i’m so sorry i left you, i was a coward and i never should’ve left you” One tear fell from his eye and landed on the floor right infront of Lee Ahns face, his eyes seemed to follow the path of the tear until his eyes landed on the floor where the tear had dropped. Then they drifted shut.

Panic burned into Seongmo’s body when the brown eyes didn’t open. He screamed at the boy to open his eyes but they never did. It felt like he looking at the closed eyes for an eternity, but then his vision was shifted as he was thrown backwards away from Lee Ahn. Seongmo scrambled at first to get back to him, but he then realised it was the paramedics that had pushed him away to start working on the younger boy.

Once they had done what they could the paramedics picked Lee Ahn up to place him on a stretcher to load him into the back of the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was icy, the only thing Seongmo was focusing on was the the heart monitor, slowly beeping, letting him know that Lee Ahn was still here with him. 

Once they arrived at the hospital it was a quick dash to surgery. At one point Seongmo couldn’t go any further and was left behind, all alone. He sat in one of the many chairs outside the doors and waited. Seongmo’s trance was broken when his phone started to ring, he looked at who was calling, it was Jisoo, he didn’t want to answer but he knew that he had to.

_Jisoo: Seongmo where the hell are you? i thought i said to wait until we found something you shouldn’t be out looking you could barely even focus on what i was talking to you about, never mind driving a car._

He took a deep breath before answering her, trying to calm his voice down.

_Seongmo: hospital. i’m at the hospital, he rang so i went for him.... Jisoo it’s bad, it’s really bad._

There was a few seconds of silence on the other end before he heard her voice. 

_Jisoo: im on my way._

Ten minutes later Jisoo came running around the corner of the hospital. Seongmo looked from the floor and his eyes met hers, this time he couldn’t stop the wave of tears that leaked from his eyes. His eyes tracked Jisoo until she had came to a stop infront of him. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around Seongmo without saying a word. 

Seongmo was grateful that she hadn’t spoken, not trusting his own voice. After a while the hug was broken, Seongmo could tell Jisoo had a lot of questions, he knew her too well, but thankfully she kept them to herself. The only thing holding him together was Jisoo’s tight grip on his hand. 

After sitting there for hours a doctor finally came through the doors. Seongmo and Jisoo both shot up from there seats, to confront the doctor. Seongmo tried to read the doctors face hoping it would give something away but the face has no emotion. 

“Are you Mr. Lee Ahns family” the doctor politely asked. 

“Yes we are, could you please tell use what happened” Seongmo heard Jisoos calm voice fill his ears before he could speak, he gave her a grateful look, knowing that it would be hard for him to speak right now. 

“He is alive, however he lost a lot of blood due to the accident, his heart also stopped whilst we were performing surgery but we managed to bring him back. Unfortunately we don’t know when he will wake up or if he will, but we are hopefully and we will do everything we can”Seongmo felt his body go weak, he might never hear Lee Ahns voice again, that phone call might be the last time. He back down into the chair. 

“Thank you doctor, can we see him?” Jisoo was holding it all together for the both of them. Seongmo knew it must be hard for her, she cared about Lee Ahn as well. 

“Whenever you’d like, he is in room 101”the doctor then turned around a left after making sure they had no more questions for him. 

Seongmo sensed Jisoo standing infront of him and looked up to meet her gaze. “Come on lets go see him” She held her hand out for Seongmo to take, which he happily did. Then she pulled him from his seat and led them to Lee Ahns room.

When they walked in they Lee Ahn on the bed with loads of wires attaching him to machines, the boy was pale but alive, the heart monitor beeping at the steady rate. He sat in the chair next to the bed, grabbed hold of Lee Ahns hand and didn’t move. 

After a while, Jisoo left to go and get them both some food, Seongmo was left with Lee Ahn, so he took this opportunity to talk to the boy. 

“Ahn-ah, you need to wake up, rest for a little while but please wake up, you can’t leave me” Again Seongmo tried to stop the tears from falling but he failed. He voice sounded painful due to the lump in his throat. “I love you Lee Ahn, i can’t do this without you so please. please don’t leave me.” He cried. All he did until Jisoo came back was cry. 

It had been three days Lee Ahn still hadn’t woke up and Seongmo still hadn’t left his side. He only left to use the bathroom and then he came right back. He promised Lee Ahn he wasn’t going to leave him so he never did. Jisoo visited with food for Seongmo each day, even tho he didn’t eat a lot of it, his stomach was full of anxiety. 

Seongmo had his eyes fixed onto Lee Ahns waiting for him to wake, but it never happened. He was getting tired of waiting. He stood to stretch his legs and walked over to the window, it was already dark outside the sky filled with clouds that were littering snow on everything in its path. Seongmo’s thoughts drift to Lee Ahn in the snow last year, he had always loved the snow. “Look Ahn-ah it’s snowing, you should wake up to have a look” his words didn’t carry any emotions, he’d been talking to himself for the past three days hoping that he would get a reply. 

This time he did. 

“Hyung” Seongmo’s head snapped towards the sound and saw Lee Ahn lying awake looking back at it him. Seongmo was in shock, he truly wasn’t excepting Lee Ahn to wake up. He excepted the worse but got the best. He got to keep the boy he loved, the boy who made his life better. Tears pooled in his eyes, he was over the moon with enjoy and shock. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Seongmo heard Lee Ahn speak again, it made him come to life, Seongmo for second thought he’d be imagining this but it could be real. Seongmo ran back to the seat next to Lee Ahn, and grabbed a hold of his hand. 

“Ahn-ah, this is real right? you truly are awake?” Seongmo let the excitement take over it’s caused his question to come out fast and a little high pitched.

“Hyung, this is real, i promise this is real” Seongmo felt Lee Ahn squeeze his hand in comfort, this made the tears overflow his eyes, unstoppable. 

When he spoke his voice sounded painful but he couldn’t help but cry, he missed Lee Ahn so much. “oh my... i’m so sorry, i love you so much, i- i was so scared that you weren’t going to make it or wake up, i was so scared..... i love you” He didn’t really know what to say so many things running through his mind, so many emotions that thought there to the top. Seongmo was overwhelmed.

“Hyung, thank you for saving me, thank you for coming for me, i love you, im okay now, thanks to you i’m okay” he heard Ahn’s soothing voice whisper in his ear. 

At this point Seongmo realised he should get the doctors and nurses to come in and check up on Lee Ahn, not wanting to leave his side, he decided to press the call button instead. The call button is for non emergencies so he knew it would take a while for the nurse to come into the room. After a few minutes Seongmo heard the door slide open and saw the nurse walk through. 

He was glad that it was one of the nurses that had been working and looking after Lee Ahn whilst he was here. “Sorry, Lee Ahn woke up and i didn’t want to leave his side” Seongmo spoke loudly so the nurse could hear him from the door. The nurse then looked over at Lee Ahn and was shocked when he looked back at him, however a smile quickly had taken over the shock. “Oh my, Mr Lee it’s good to see you awake, i will be right back with the doctor and we will do some testing if that’s okay” The nurse always had a friendly voice, he spoke to Lee Ahn every time he visited even when he wasn’t awake. Both Seongmo and Lee Ahn nodded and the nurse left. 

After awhile the doctor and the nurse came back and it was decided that Lee Ahn was in good shape and could leave the hospital tomorrow, they wanted him to stay just one more night to make sure that nothing happened whilst he was sleeping and that he woke up fine the next day. 

“Hyung, im hungry, can you go get us some food?” Seongmo looked up at Lee Ahn, he honestly didn’t want to leave him but he knew that the boy must be really hungry, Seongmo left the room and made sure it was okay for Lee Ahn to eat and what was best for him to eat before coming back. 

“The nurse said that you can eat but it’s best to eat something cold that doesn’t have a lot of flavour, which i know isn’t want you want right know but it’s the best you are going to get, there’s a noodle place just across the road from the hospital so i’ll go get us some cold noodles yeah?” Seongmo could see the sadness in Lee Ahns face, knowing that he wanted something full of flavour, but he agreed anyway. 

When he came back they ate the food together and afterwards Lee Ahn fell asleep. Seongmo was sat alone looking at the sleeping boy, praying that tomorrow he would wake up and everything would be okay, he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

When Seongmo woke up Lee Ahn wasn’t in the bed, he shot up from the seat. He was worried that something had happened to him, he checked the bathroom first but he wasn’t there, he ran to the door and slid it open as fast as he could only to find Lee Ahn stood by the next talking to nurses. “Ahn-ah you scared me” relief washing over him. 

“Sorry hyung! I was just filling out the forms so we could go home. The doctor came in whilst you were still asleep and said i was all good to go!” Seongmo could hear the excitement bouncing off the walls. 

The drive back to there apartment was quiet, Seongmo focused on driving and Lee Ahn was focused on looking out the window watching the world fly past. Seongmo every now and again glanced at Lee Ahn checking that he was actually there. 

Once they had parked, Seongmo ran around to Lee Ahns side of the car. He opened the door and helped Lee Ahn out, he then reached into the back to grab the bags. In one had he had the bags, and with the other he grabbed Lee Ahns Hand and lead him into the apartment. Once they were insideSeongmo dropped the bags by the door and turned to face Lee Ahn.

“Ahn-ah, do you know how much you scared me? you almost died, i thought i was never going to see you again and i was so scared. Never and i mean never do anything that stupid ever again” Seongmo voice was full of emotion and Lee Ahn could tell that he truly was scared. 

“Hyung, im sorry i was scared that he was going to hurt you so i wanted to stop him, im really sorry, i promise i won’t do it again, but look i’m okay now, i’m fine theres nothing to worry about anymore” Seongmo knew that Lee Ahn was being sincerenot only could he hear it but he truly felt it. 

Seongmo wrapped Lee Ahn in a hug. From this moment he wouldn’t let anyone else hurt him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think, any corrections and anything you think could be added to make it better are appreciated, thank you for reading, love you <3


End file.
